


Promt me :)

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Bottom Niall, Bulimia, Famous, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Multi, Non Famous, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Prompt Fic, Prompt me, Smut, Zianourry relationship, zianourry friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt me!!</p><p>Also, anyone know any good niall fics??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promt me :)

GREAT NEWS! (I HOPE)

I'm taking prompts again!!

 

Yay!

Keep sending in ideas!!

Also, anyone know any good niall fics I can read??


End file.
